Prince Penguin
by lovehighlighter
Summary: Sure, Prince is just a title, but it's a title that attracts attention. Not genuine support or anything, but attention. That's something I learned. And honestly, the only person's attention I want is her's. But how hard is this secret going to be to keep? Penguinshipping AU Story.
1. Enter! Welcome to Erwin's House!

(A/N) Hello! This idea is actually quite old. I wrote the first half of this chapter about two years ago! When I found the file in my computer, I really wanted to try writing it again.

But because of this, I hope you can understand that the writing may be different in beginning.

This is also an AU story. There aren't any Pokémon and most of the characters are older than their anime debut ages. Also, to replace their journeys competing in battles and contests, they will be substituted with sport references (although honestly, I don't know much about sports either, ahaha;;;; )

I hope you can enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Penguin<strong>

Chapter One . _Enter! Welcome to Erwin's House!_

* * *

><p>Kenny, a short brunette boy with coal colored eyes, looked around his room frantically for a certain scrap of paper. His untidy room became even messier as he pulled out everything out from his drawers in search of the object. Finally finding it, he let out a breath of relief. For just a moment, he became unstressed and calm. But that moment was over when he looked at the contents of his room scattered everywhere. With an exhausted sigh, he put the paper in his pocket and began cleaning up.<p>

"Kenny! Are you coming downstairs to eat or not?" The boy's mother shouted to him from the flight below him.

"Wait! I'm cleaning my room!"

"Hurry up then!"

Kenny didn't understand why his mom was so fussy that morning. Honestly, the whole week she had been fussy. She had urged him to learn proper manners continuously from when he woke up to right before he went to sleep. It was almost as if she was trying to give him a crash course on being a respectable member of society and how to live by himself within those 168 hours; she had taught him to cook, to do laundry, and other stuff (that he felt he already knew how to do).

When the boy finally made it downstairs, a quick rasping noise came from the front door. Kenny made an attempt to open the door; but before he could, his mother stepped in front of him and finished the action.

"Mr. Jonessy, welcome!" Standing in the doorway was a somewhat old yet kind looking guy. His shoulder length hair was thinning and gray, and was held back in a small ponytail. The man wore circular eyeglasses, and he pushed the object up the bridge of his nose. Then, in a deep voice, he spoke to Kenny's mom.

"Hello Keira. It's great to see you again after so long! Now, where is the child?" The older male spoke in a soothing and pleasant tone as he conversed. Still, to Kenny, the random appearance of the old man whom he'd never seen before and was positive his mother never talked about was quite… odd.

"Oh, he's right here. Kenny, say hello to Mr. Jonessy. You'll be seeing him a lot soon."

With a suspicious glance at his mom, Kenny walked over and put out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Kenny." He greeted formally, although not as formally as his mom had made him practice. The primely suited man shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Kenny. I'm Mr. Jonessy. Like your mother said, you'll be seeing me quite often soon."

"Why's that?" Kenny asked. They smiled.

"You'll see soon enough. Now Miss Keira, shall I drive you and your son there?"

"Oh, if you don't mind, please." Grins were exchanged, and somehow Kenny ended up in a fancy car with the two. He couldn't help but wonder where they were going, so he kept silent. Instead of pondering about it, he pulled out the paper from his pocket. At it's touch his cheeks warmed up slightly. Kenny sighed, then looked out the window.

Instead, he asked himself, "When will I see her again?"

After quite a long drive filled with Mr. Jonessy and his mother's small talk, the luxurious car came to a stop. Kenny couldn't help but feel confused as he looked upon the large building that Mr. Jonessy had driven them to.

"What… What is this?"

"Oh my! It's more beautiful than I thought!"

"Isn't it splendid?"

The auburn haired teen just gave a questioning look to his mother and Mr. Jonessy.

"Why are we here?" He asked as his mother cooed at the huge mansion in front of them. The older man smiled at the boy.

"We'll talk about it inside." Kenny sighed as the two adults avoided any continued questions and walked along with them as a proper-looking young man emerged from the house. The three followed him into the house, and proceeded to have a tour of the place. There were several rooms in various colors and sizes. Most of the clean area was like being in a picture of a Victorian house. All this wooed Kenny's mother and made the poor boy even more confused.

Finally, they settled in the grand dining room, and Kenny felt his head spin at all the bright lights.

"Well, I heard you haven't had lunch yet, boy. Come, sit. Lunch will be out shortly," Mr. Jonessy instructed. The auburn haired boy slowly nodded, cautiously getting situated in one of the large chairs.

"I haven't told him anything about the situation yet. Not even one bit, I wanted it to be a surprise," Keira giggled, sitting next to her son.

"Is that so? Well, it's quite simple, Kenny," the large man reassured him. With a smile, he gestured to the large painting of a man in a stiff suit, standing next to a throne-like chair that was draped with a luxurious red cape. Mr. Jonessy continued, "That is the great Erwin, the true owner of this house."

"Is he really..." Kenny muttered quietly. The tall stoic looking man's photo seemed to be everywhere in the house, often placed near beautiful well-kept lilies. It was a bit strange, really.

"He is also the crown prince of the neighboring country!" The aging man proclaimed. Kenny flinched and stared at him in disbelief.

"What? A prince?"

"Yes, isn't that great, Sweetie? We're in a prince's house!" his mother chimed in.

"His house? Shouldn't prince's be living in a palace or something? I mean this place is huge - like a mansion - but wouldn't it normally be more... obvious?" Kenny spurted out, receiving a rough slap on the arm from his mom. Mr. Jonessy laughed, not offended at all.

"You're right! But you see, they have this weird tradition there. The royals don't like to have their families as media victims. So normally they keep their children hidden with trusted families or off in different countries. They let them study there and use it as a way to deepen foreign bonds.

The children then have a choice on how to make themselves known by their 16th birthday. His highness Erwin didn't want to appear on the scene yet because he fell in love with this place, Sinnoh, and didn't want to go back. So they let him study for a few more years, but he ultimately disappeared.

Because of this, the royal family was crushed, and they seemed to have stopped that tradition there. However, after so many years, we have found him again! We were overjoyed! Although he evaded us again, to know he was safe was good enough for us, and we readied this house for him incase he ever returned," Mr. Jonessy explained. As he had spoken, various plates were placed in front of the three. At this pause, the man dipped his spoon into his soup.

Kenny then prompted, "So what does all this have to do with me?" His reply was his mother's laughter and the elder man's knowing smile.

"Sweetie, do you really not realize?" Keira asked, placing a soft hand on his arm. As Kenny shook his head, his mother smiled with a sigh, "Kenny, the man in the picture is your father."

The teen could feel his heart drop along with his jaw, and the silverware he had taken hold of fell to the floor.

"What?"

* * *

><p>(AN) Thank you for reading the first chapter!

I plan to make this at least a 10-20 chapter series. Hopefully I can update once a week.

Dawn will not be appearing for a while, and the chapters might end up being as short at this one...

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review of feedback or some criticism if you can!


	2. Master Kenny's Important Note!

**Prince Penguin**

Chapter Two . _Master Kenny's Important Note!_

* * *

><p>Kenny woke up to a knock on the door. He groaned as he rolled around, his sight hazy. With another knock, he willed himself to sit up.<p>

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. But then, upon seeing his surroundings, his eyes were wide open and he was _definitely _wide awake.

His room wasn't his room. He was in a beautiful, posh bedroom. He was seated upon an enormous bed, with elegantly decorated yellow sheets and plush pillows. The sunlight streamed in from the large see-through doors that lead to a balcony on his right. Overall, the room had a warm feeling, yet one of wealth and eliteness.

"Master Kenny?" came a voice through the door, as the knocking occurred again.

"Ah, right..." Kenny gulped, "Um... Come in?"

The door opened to reveal a petite lady in a long, modest black dress and an apron around her waist. The teen assumed she was a maid.

"Good morning, Master Kenny," the blonde female bowed. The boy gave a slight bow her way too. "I brought your clothes for today. Master Jonessy insists that after breakfast today, you join him in the courtyard for a tour of the garden."

"Oh... um... Thank you very much... Miss...?" The female smiled as she placed his clothes next to him on the bed.

"The master needs not to remember my name," she responded. And with another bow, she was gone.

"What's with all this master stuff?" Kenny muttered to himself, reluctantly getting out of bed.

Yesterday, he had been basically introduced to his father. The father who had died before he could learn to walk and the father his mother would speak so fondly about. His father was the owner of the glorious house he was standing in, and the run-away crown prince of the neighboring country. Kenny scoffed at this. It was close to impossible to believe. Yet, comparing his mother's wedding photos to the beloved owner's paintings, there was no question to it.

As the auburn haired boy dressed, he thought about what the purpose to telling him all this now was. How did his mother know? Did she know when marrying Dad? If so, how come she only brought it up now? If his father was the crown prince, what does that make him? What would have to change?

Change... Something this big would definitely bring something to change. Would he have to live here in this house? Would he have to learn how to become a suitable prince for a country he had never been to? Would he be pulled away from his friends?

As he pulled up his pants, he froze. One change he had to experience growing up was leaving the house to compete in swimming competitions, as kids in his town often did. After his losing in the first match in the grand tournament, and after the competition season was over, he quickly returned home to train some more.

But before returning, he had received that note.

Frantically, Kenny searched through his discarded pajamas that were on the floor, and started to reach into his pockets for the slip of paper. His panic grew even more when he realized his pockets were empty and _these weren't his everyday clothes_. The boy stared at the mirror at the crisp clothes that seemed to hold an air of dignity. How in the world did they know his clothes size?

Pushing those useless thoughts aside, he quickly looked throughout the room. Under the bed, in the closet, in the nightstand... Finding nothing, he hurriedly made his hair more presentable and ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Kenny! Good morning! You look absolutely dashing in those clothes." Mr. Jonessy was the first to greet him as he bolted into the dining room.

"Mr. Jonessy, do you know where my clothes from yesterday are?" he shouted louder than he intended. The man looked surprised at first before giving out a jolly laugh.

"Your clothes? Why would you be looking for them, boy?"

"Kenny, come sit down, the breakfast is delicious!" his mother chirped before asking the waiting butler to grab another plate.

"Now's not the time! I had something important in my pocket!"

"Honey, your cell phone is at the repair shop, remember?"

"No, not that!" Kenny slammed his hands on the table. "Mr. Jonessy, please. It means a lot to me, I can't lose it!" he pleaded.

"Well, if it's in your pocket it may be too late now. The maids came to do the laundry this morning and I had them take your clothes."

Before the older man could finish his sentence, Kenny was again rushing out the door, hollering a word of thanks behind him.

Even in his worried mind, the boy quickly navigated the halls towards the laundry room. Slamming the door open, the maids jumped in surprised and Kenny easily spotted his trousers and his favorite green shirt atop a pile of sheets.

"Excuse me!" he panted, making his way towards the clothes. Picking up his pants he proclaimed, "I need to borrow this for a second!" The ladies around him awkwardly exchanged worried looks as he shoved his hands within the pockets.

"It's not here!" the auburn haired boy wailed. How stupid was he to leave such an important message in his pocket? For all he knew, it could've fallen out while they were on their way to the mansion and was laying on the street somewhere.

"Master Kenny, are you looking for this?" the maid from earlier spoke, handing him a crumpled paper. He snatched it from her hand and opened up to see the same, comforting message inside.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Miss!" He exclaimed, giving her a quick hug before running back out. Although the note was crumpled and had a few tears at the edges, the beautiful handwriting on it was still legible, and his heart still soared at the words. He quickly returned to his mother and Mr. Jonessy, and quickly ate breakfast without a word.

* * *

><p>(AN) Thank you for reading!  
>I'm sorry this chapter is still very short! Because of this, I felt I should upload it earlier than expected.<p>

The next chapter is going to be longer! Still no appearance of Dawn yet, though;;;

I hope you're enjoying it so far! If possible, please leave a review of feedback or criticism. Thank you very much!


	3. I'm Just the Son!

**Prince Penguin**

Chapter 3 . _I'm Just the Son!_

* * *

><p>The courtyard was just as beautiful as it was large. And <em>man<em>, was it large! The back door led to a nicely furnished patio surrounded by large lattice fences on opposing sides that held several climbing plants. Where the fence ended, the view started, and seemingly miles upon miles of greenery and colorful plants could be seen. A gorgeous fountain in the middle of a seemingly modest pond reflected the light casting a rainbow in the distance. Even more far off was a large bunch of roses where the stone path from the patio seemed to lead off in.

"So, Kenny, did you find your clothes?" Mr. Jonessy asked while they sat underneath a large umbrella. He took a sip from his tea-cup as the maids and butlers bustled about, bringing snacks and tending to the plants.

"Ah, yeah. They were about to go in the washer," Kenny replied, staring at the cookies and the small hand sandwiches before him. Was he supposed to eat them? They just had breakfast! It was just past 9, it was too early for tea time!

"What about your important thing?"

"Oh, a maid had found it and returned it to me. The one that brought my clothes to my room. She kept calling me 'Master, Master' but wouldn't tell me her name," the boy responded distractedly. He reached into his pocket again. The paper was still there.

Mr. Jonessy laughed. "I'm guessing you're still not comfortable with all the formalities yet. They don't expect you to keep track of all of them. But you might end up like your father and try to learn them anyway."

Kenny glanced at the white-haired man. He had a lot of questions about his dad and about what was happening. He didn't know where to start.

"If I may ask, what were you to my dad? I only know about him from my mom. Did you have a close relationship with him? What was he like?"

"I was actually the man who was put to the task with taking care of your father for his first sixteen years. My wife was the one who did most of the nursing, but I did my best to advise him and teach him the best I could! Although, my wife definitely would have done a better job at that, but she had to leave the house sometimes, too. I remember when she did, Master Erwin and I would have to find someway to get food and get places on time." The old man looked away with a longing look in his eye. "My wife isn't dead yet, but she hasn't been back since hearing of Master Erwin's death. She refuses to come home and instead keeps working. She saw him as her son, and felt guilty for thinking too highly of herself, but to know that such an important person to her is gone must be killing her..."

Kenny couldn't help but notice the sad smile the elder man gave as he stared at the bushes behind him. After a moment of silence, Mr. Jonessy stood up and dusted off his trousers.

"Let's go for a walk as I continue. I would like to show you the rose garden. Since we will be talking about your father, I would like to show you some of his important things in there."

The two started down the brick path, servants bowing at the them as they passed.

"Your father was an intelligent boy. He also was very energetic. He loved to crawl into nooks and crannies and bring his books with them. His favorite hobby as a kid was even climbing trees! Sometimes, when the maids would panic because they couldn't find him, I would ask, 'Did you check the trees?'. The key to finding him always seemed to be 'Just look above.'

"He was also very talkative. Since he was young, he made it his job to befriend everyone he could. His thirst for knowledge was just as important as his need to know about the lives of other people. He didn't know he was living as a secret prince until he was around ten, and then he made sure to actually understand the modern problems of others - even if they were from a different country.

"Sometimes he would come home late, carrying a stray animal. He could never leave those behind. Once, we got upset with him because he kept bringing them over and refusing to let them leave or let them be adopted. We had to do secret background checks on everyone who wanted to take them from him then. However, as he grew older, he stopped doing that and instead would be constantly asking for allowance or a new umbrella because he found one on the street and wanted to feed them or give them some sort of shelter. After doing that, however, we learned that he had traveled far to find a very good adoption place for the animals and he had found an orphanage near by and visited them every week. He would definitely been a fine prince because of that feature.

"Some nights he would return home soaking wet. On rainy days, we understood, but it ended up becoming a more common thing so we had to ask him what was going on. Do you remember how I told you how he loved to sit in the trees?"

Kenny nodded at the old man. Mr. Jonessy was looking much more energetic now.

"As it turns out, little Erwin loved the sky the most!" He laughed. Then he froze, "Don't tell anyone how I addressed him right now, okay?" he chuckled. The two were already in the rose garden which had different paths, creating a maze like walk way. The roses seemed to be well cared for and every so often there would be a white bench or a small veranda to sit under.

Suddenly, they reached a large clearing. In the middle of the roses and the beautiful peach and cherry trees was a long, beautiful-

"Pool," Kenny breathed out. He could feel his whole body tingle at the gorgeous sight.

Mr. Jonessy smiled at the boy. "He would return home every day because the pool at his school or the river he would pass by would reflect the sky so perfectly, he couldn't help but jump in. He loved swimming outdoors because he could imagine he was swimming through the sky itself."

Kenny walked closer to the body of water. The clear water did reflect the sky and the trees beautifully. He was in total awe.

"Did my father have this built here?" he asked, dipping a hand into the cool water. He was trying so hard not to ruin his fancy get up and just dive right in.

"Of course! When we learned about his new obsession, he asked us for weeks! We always said we didn't have anywhere to put it. But then we realized this would be the perfect place. He always loved this whole garden. He said he found it quiet and peaceful. He knew where every path led by heart, and even sometimes created new paths himself. And when he suggested that we have a swimming pool in the midst of all this, we couldn't refuse. It had the perfect scenery and it's so deep into the garden, it's basically secluded! None of the workers even know about this place."

The auburn haired boy was now hugging his knees to his chest by the water, just staring at the pink petals floating about.

"Then who tends to this place? It's so large!"

"Well of course, I do! My wife would've too, if she were here. She loved this place as much as Master Erwin. She even was the one who taught him to swim."

"I do, too." The blonde maid from before emerged from the behind them.

"Dona!" Mr. Jonessy greeted her. "Kenny, this is Dona, my great-niece. Her mother, my sister's daughter, was actually supposed to be Master Erwin's fiancée. But it seems that those two wanted to find love on their own.

"Nice to see you again, Master Kenny. Are you enjoying your tour of the garden?" The female asked with a bow.

"Um... yeah. Thank you for returning my paper earlier."

"Oh, it was Dona who returned your 'important thing'?" Mr. Jonessy asked. Dona let out a laugh.

"His "important thing" was a love note," she laughed. Kenny's face turned red.

"It's not a love note!" he managed to stammer out. It was Mr. Jonessy's turn to laugh.

"Oh, so Master Kenny has a girlfriend? You should invite her to the house!"

"Okay, she's not my girlfriend either!" Kenny yelled. He shoved his hands down his pockets and awkwardly rubbed his cheek against his shoulder. "She-she's just a friend..." he mumbled. He felt upset to admit it, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Is that so? Well, invite her anyways. Better yet, invite all of your friends!" Mr. Jonessy encouraged.

"Wait, Mr. Jonessy, how long will I be staying here?" Kenny asked. He suddenly remembered his uneasy feeling from that morning. What was going to change now that he learned his father was a prince?

"How long? Boy, you'll be living here! We're in the process of making arrangements, but you shall be moving here soon. It'll range from a few weeks to a few months."

The teen boy was surprised. "I'll be... living here? What about my old home? What about school?"

"No need to worry about that. We're also arranging for that too! Your home will be sold after you officially move into here, and you'll be attending the nearby school for elites!"

Kenny's could feel his heart drop. He shook his head. "So you're planning to uproot my whole life just because I'm the son of Prince Erwin?"

"Well if you put it that way..." Dona started. Kenny quickly stood up.

"No one even consulted me about this! What's even going on?! Suddenly, I'm pulled out of Twinleaf Town and stuck in this huge mansion in like the middle of nowhere and when I wake up I'm told to wear these stupid stiff clothes and everyone is calling me 'Master'! I'm not a master of anything! I'm just Kenny!" the auburn haired boy cried.

"I didn't know you didn't realize... Kenny... Being the son of a crown prince makes _you _a prince," Dona explained. He froze.

"Wha... What?"

"You're a prince. Kenny, you are a prince," Mr. Jonessy repeated, seriously. "Prince Kenny, you are to be transferred to this house to study up and represent your father in the future. Although you will not be in line for the throne, you grandparents would like to meet with you and show you off to the country."

Mr. Jonessy and Dona then bowed deeply before continuing, "And we promise to be with you the whole way, as your advisor and as your servants. We swear on our lives, Prince Kenny. We apologize for the state of your life at this moment, but we hope to let you live as easily as you can in the near future."

Kenny could feel his head start to spin and felt as though the stiff collar of his shirt was beginning to suffocate him. Without a word he ran off back into the maze of a garden.

"Prince Kenny!"

How could he be a prince? He wasn't supposed to be a prince! All he wanted to do was live a nice, peaceful life.

And his friends? What about them? What about his goals? His dreams?

What about... her?

Kenny stormed out of the garden, ran straight to the door, and jumped into the nearest car.

"Drive me home!"

"B-but Master-"

"As the Prince, I demand you to drive me to my home in Twinleaf Town!"

With a gulp, the chauffeur started the car and drove off. Once again, Kenny took out the note from the raven-haired girl he missed so much.

* * *

><p>(AN) Thank you very much for reading!

The next chapter is already written but seems like a filler chapter so I will upload it soon. Barry and Lucas will be appearing! I hope you can look forward to it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any comments or criticism on this chapter is appreciated! Thank you very much.


	4. Lucas and Barry's Important News!

**Prince Penguin**

Chapter Four . _Lucas and Barry's Important News!_

* * *

><p>The drive back to Twinleaf seemed longer than the ride from there, but it allowed Kenny some time to calm down. When the driver finally stopped in front of his house, he made sure to get his number so he could call him if he ever needed a ride back.<p>

"If my mother or Mr. Jonessy ask where I am, do not tell them. They'll be able to figure it out anyway," he directed, before backing away from the shiny vehicle. The boy then grabbed the key from its hiding spot in the backyard before entering through the back door.

"Kenny! Where were you?" Inside the house, a blonde boy, the speaker, was sprawled out on the couch with a sandwich in his mouth. A black-haired boy who was sitting next to him on the couch sighed at his friend's manners.

"Welcome back, Kenny. Barry and I visited last night, but you guys weren't home. The door was unlocked," The boy on the ground explained. The TV was on and the two were playing one of Kenny's fighting games. "Dude, aim for the robots, not me!" Lucas exclaimed.

Kenny shut the door and sat down next to Barry. "So you guys just decided to stick around at my house and make yourselves comfortable?"

"Well, we left to get some snacks, but yeah, pretty much!"

"We told our parents we'd be staying over at your house once it seemed like you weren't coming back. Mainly just so we could play your video games."

Barry laughed loudly, "Yeah right, actually we searched your room to see if you had a diary!"

Kenny rolled his eyes at the two. "You guys are idiots," he sighed.

"Hey! Rude!" the blonde on the couch exclaimed.

"It was mainly geared towards you, Barry, so I am actually not that offended," the raven haired boy on the ground calmly commented before fist pumping the air. "Yes! Next level!"

"You're even more rude!"

"So where were you anyway? And where's your mom?" Lucas asked, ignoring the pouting teen.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Kenny sighed, reaching for a controller as well.

"Something stressful?"

"Extremely."

"I can almost tell from those stiff clothes. Well, we're here to talk if you need it," Lucas replied, quickly jabbing at various buttons in a skilled manner.

"Hey, Lucas, are you not gonna tell him?" Barry interrupted.

"Tell me what?"

"I don't think it's that important," Lucas replied.

"What's not important?"

Barry snorted and retorted, "Are you kidding me man, of course it's important. It's Kenny!"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"It seems like he's got a lot on his mind so telling him now might not be the best idea," the other boy replied, adjusting his seating on the ground.

"Man, you're cruel Lucas," Barry sighed, softly pushing the other.

"Okay, seriously, if you don't tell me I will kick you out of my house," Kenny growled. Lucas snickered.

"Guess who's coming home?" He questioned, pausing the game. Barry started to chuckle along with him. Kenny rolled his eyes at the two again.

"Who?"

The two friends exchanged sly smiles before throwing their hands up in the air.

"Dawn's coming back!" they shouted in unison.

Kenny's controller dropped from his hands.

"What?"

"Aren't you happy, Kenny? Your wittle girlfriend is coming back!" Barry teased, pretending to be moved to tears. He patted Kenny's head as Lucas appeared on his other side and patted his back.

"I know you've waited so long to see her, Kenny. Aren't we just great for telling you?" Lucas mimicked Barry's way of speaking. Kenny however, ignored their teasing. He was too shocked. He was even more excited.

"She's coming back? When? Where is she coming from? What time will she get here? What are her plans when she comes back? Does she want to see me?" Kenny blurted out after recovering from his shock.

"Man, you might miss her more than Mr. Older Brother right here," Barry snickered, gesturing to Lucas. The taller boy seemed to flush as he hit him softly, moving around Kenny.

"Shut up. She's my sister, why wouldn't I miss her?"

"When did you guys find out? When is she coming back?" Kenny repeated. Lucas smiled at her.

"She texted me yesterday before we came here. That was another reason we stayed here. We kinda guessed you would want to be one of the first to figure out to," he replied.

"Oh, right, Kenny, did 'ya get your phone back yet? She asked us for your number but we don't know if it changed or not. She said she'll text us when she's on the way here. She wants her actual arrival to be a surprise," Barry explained. The auburn haired boy shook his head.

"Nah, not yet. I was actually just gonna stop by here and get a change of clothes before going out to get it. Wanna come with? It's just in Sandgem town, not too far," Kenny suggested, before getting up and dusting off his crisp clothes.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do," Barry agreed.

"I'll go stop by Mr. Rowan's office on the way there," Lucas commented.

Soon, the three were off and Kenny made sure to _properly _lock the door this time.

* * *

><p>(AN) Thank you for reading!

This is such a filler chapter, I'm sorry;;;; But Dawn's arrival will be coming soon! It'll be another two chapters or so, ahaha;;;

Also, I hope you don't mind that Lucas is playing the part of older brother in this fanfiction. Considering how he isn't really a character in the anime, I kinda decided it on my own;;;;;  
>The next chapter is under editing! If I am able to finish it up and have a rough draft of chapter 5 done by this Saturday, it will be uploaded.<p>

However, next week until the 15th, I will be without my computer. I do have my phone and will try to write out what I can, but considering how I am to be entering the IBDP program and will need to be finishing up reflections and summer homework before September, I am not positive I will be able to update quickly. I am very sorry.

Although, I'm not quite sure how many people are interested in this storry, ahaha ^^;;;; but I will try my best to finish it!

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review of feedback or criticism, if you can. I hope you can anticipate the next few chapters!


	5. A Solution is Formed!

**Prince Penguin**

Chapter Five . _A Solution is Formed!_

* * *

><p>The trip to and from Sandgem Town wasn't bad. The group of three even stopped by for some ice cream. However, there were several buff looking guys in shades everywhere and Kenny tried to maneuver the group around them as best he could. Barry and Lucas noticed, but seeing as he kept quiet about it, they didn't question it.<p>

The two friends had long gone home once returning to Twinleaf Town and Kenny was left alone in his room. Lucas gave him Dawn's number before entering the house next to his, and the auburn haired boy was left staring at his phone.

Countless questions filled his head. Should he text her? Probably not. What if she's asleep? Where is she anyway? She could've continued to travel with Ash after the Sinnoh League. Were they still together? Did she already forget about him?

That was impossible, she did ask Barry for his number. At least he was one of the important people she wanted to tell about her return.

With a sigh, Kenny gave up and placed his phone in his charger. After taking a glance at the crumpled paper laying next to it, he rolled over and fell asleep.

Well... He tried to.

The boy rolled around restlessly in bed. He couldn't help worrying- not only about Dawn, but his own situation as well. Those guys back in Sandgem had the house emblem that was all over the mansion he had be staying in the night before. It was even on his shirt- the one he changed out of once he returned home. Where they looking for him? Where they going to take him back?

He couldn't go back. Not now. Not at least until Dawn arrived.

Kenny thought about his last outburst at Mr. Jonessy and Dona. It seemed pretty obvious that they would know where he was. Where else would he go? He didn't have any family in the area and it seemed pretty silly to spend money on a hotel room, especially when he had none on him after running out of the house. If they knew where he was, why didn't they come get him?

Not that he wanted them to.

But he knew at some point he would have to end this temper tantrum and face things realistically.

If what Mr. Jonessy had said was true, within a year, everything was going to change. He would be living in a new setting and he would be going to a new school. He would have to make new friends and get used to being talked to formally. He would have to adapt to stiff clothes and a stiff lifestyle. After that, they expected him to adapt to a _whole new country_.

He had to adapt to being a prince.

Along with that, this house would no longer exist- at least not to him. It wouldn't be theirs anymore. He wouldn't ever be able to wake up in the morning in this comfy bed and familiar surroundings. He wouldn't be able to look out the window and see Dawn waving from her room across the yard. He wouldn't be able to eat breakfast quickly and slip on his worn sneakers and go out to meet his friends. There would be no more leisurely walks to and from school, there would be no more leaving home for competitions, there would be no more of the Kenny he was comfortable being.

Once he left this house, he couldn't return.

Frustrated, Kenny turned the light back on and paced the room. It was nearing one in the morning, and he desperately felt the need to find an answer.

Why did they need him to do all that? Was there anyway around it? Surely just being the son meant nothing anymore- especially since his supposed uncle from his father's side was the new crown prince.

If Kenny was a prince, he wouldn't be able to swim competitively anymore. The boy looked at the note on his nightstand once more, before reaching for it. He reread it and calmed down, just like he had countless times before.

_About my future plans, for the time being, I've decided to go with Ash and cheer him on at the Sinnoh League. I'll have to think about what I'm doing after that. And only I can figure that out! But I can guarantee you one thing for sure, no matter what else happens, I'm going to keep on working toward my dream of being Top Swimmer! And as long as we share that dream, Kenny, I'm certain we'll meet again. Count on it! _

_P.S. I have to admit, and I hope you don't mind, you looked kinda handsome when you beat Ash!_

The teen reread the last few lines over and over, as if to prevent forgetting her voice as he imagined her reciting those lines.

With all the worries surrounding him, he knew one thing for sure.

He really, _really _missed Dawn.

He finally went to bed with that thought.

When morning returned, the light coming through the teenager's window was warm and comforting. As he opened his coal colored eyes, he felt a bit of relief wash over him.

It was almost as if he had never been in that large house the day before.

Kenny slowly got up. His mom was still with Mr. Jonessy at the Erwin mansion, so there was no one to rush him. Likewise, there was also no one cooking breakfast, and the small house felt kinda empty.

After a shower and a few extra minutes of organizing his room, Kenny finally went downstairs. Upon walking into the kitchen, he froze.

"You guys are here again?"

"Good morning!" Barry exclaimed, jumping up from his stool.

"We thought you would be lonely so we came over," Lucas teased. The auburn haired teen let out a sigh. The dark blue haired boy then continued, "We also found where you hide the key this time."

"Of course you guys did. Want some breakfast?" he asked. He shrugged in response to their questioning looks. He might as well be a good host.

The three made mindless conversation as Kenny made enough pancakes for their meal. After presenting them, Barry and Lucas happily dug in.

"Man, I didn't know you could cook!" Barry exclaimed with his mouthful.

"Kenny, I officially approve of you taking Dawn in as your bride," Lucas smirked. The chef flushed and almost choked on his own food.

"Sh-shut up!" he yelled after taking a drink of his orange juice. Lucas laughed.

"Hey, dude, I've been meaning to ask, what was up with you yesterday?" Barry asked. He had finished his plate and got up to put them in the sink. "You seemed worried about all those dudes with sunglasses."

"There were a lot of them wandering about. Did you get in some major trouble or something?" Lucas commented. The blonde, after returning to his seat, gasped dramatically.

"Kenny, you're not running away from the government, are you?!"

"What? No! I'm just on edge," Kenny replied. He scratched his head in confusion. All the questions from the night before were coming back again.

"Are you okay? We have a whole day of doing nothing, so you can explain it to us if you'd like," Lucas suggested. The boy replied with a weak smile.

"It's nothing really too big..." he lied. Should he tell them? Maybe he could get out of going back to the Erwin house. He wouldn't get in trouble for lying to them, would he?

Suddenly, the front door opened up.

"Kenny! Oh, the other boys are here too," Keira spoke, entering the household. Her son felt his face go pale.

"Good morning, Mrs. Errol," Lucas and Barry greeted. Kenny couldn't help but feel nervous.

"So did Kenny fill you guys in?" she asked, coming inside to sit next to her son.

"Fill us in on what?" Barry asked, sparing a glance at the coal eyed boy who was avoiding looking at his mom.

"He didn't? Well, a family relative has just gotten in touch with us, and we'll be living there for awhile," his mother explained, reaching over and placing a comforting hand on her son. Kenny looked at his mom suspiciously. "I know it's sudden, but he insists on his friends joining us. It's a big house after all."

"What?" the three boys asked in unison.

"Don't worry about anything! I already talked to your parents and they said it was fine. Johanna even said something about Dawn coming back, and I thought maybe we could invite her too."

Lucas and Barry gave Kenny a small smile, and the boy glared at them with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"When are we leaving?" Lucas asked, after receiving a kick from the auburn haired boy from under the table.

"I was actually hoping sometime tomorrow. Don't worry, your mother made sure to tell Dawn and someone from the house will be sending a car over to pick her up when she arrives."

"Is it really okay for us to go though? Who is the relative? Wouldn't they want bonding time?" Barry asked. Keira smiled.

"It's Kenny's grandfather. He's from my husband's side. He doesn't want his only grandson to feel bored, and there'll be lots of times for them to catch up!" Keira explained.

After getting the boys to agree, she sent Barry and Lucas back home to pack for the weekend. Their leave left an awkward silence in the air.

"Are you angry at me for leaving?" Kenny asked. His mother smiled softly.

"No, Sweetie. I understand why you ran out. I just wish you had told me first."

"Do I really have to move there?"

"Well, I can try to work something out. That's another reason why I'm inviting your friends over, so that Mr. Jonessy and the staff won't bother you too much. You are the young master, after all, and they would want to properly take care of their guests. Just leave it to me, I'll work on it."

Kenny let out a sigh of relief. At least he had some form of hope.

"Now, Kenny, I'm going to be going back to your father's house. The driver will be back tomorrow afternoon. If you don't want another scenario like yesterday happening, go upstairs and pack too," Keira suggested. The boy nodded and started up the steps.

"Thanks, Mom."

After a quick hug with her son, Keira left.

* * *

><p>(AN) Thank you very much for reading!

This chapter was written for awhile now, but I didn't like how it was structured too much, so I put off editing to a point where I only had a vague memory of what was written.

Normally, I would like the next chapter to be written before updating, but I also don't want to put off updates for too long. I still haven't finished my IBDP summer homework though, and I just typed up a short quick chapter for another series I'm working on. I'm also planning to go back into writing reader inserts (because why not) but hopefully I can get started on Chapter 6 soon! I really don't want to abandon this story, even if penguinshipping isn't really as popular anymore ;n;

Dawn will make her appearance soon! Please look forward to it.

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review of feedback or criticism, if you can. I hope you can anticipate the next few chapters!


End file.
